


every second we suspend together

by badfaithed



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badfaithed/pseuds/badfaithed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>of night excursions and learning to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every second we suspend together

**Author's Note:**

> title is from love someone by jason mraz. this is my first work in this fandom so i hope it isn't too bad uvu  
> check out my [tumblr](http://mulberryeyes.tumblr.com/) maybe ??

Ragged breaths split the night air as the two boys clamber over the edge of a roof, hands interlocked together. The blonde’s scarlet eyes glimmer with exhilaration as gusts streak past, whipping up their clothes. 

Gregory struggles into a sitting position, faced with the weight of the wind. His tense shoulders relax as Edgar pulls him close, a line of warmth against the cold. They sit together, two figures silhouetted in the night. There is something very definitely poetic about this moment, Gregory thinks, as the stars scattered across the sky reflect in Edgar’s wide alizarin eyes. 

Edgar settles his head onto Gregory’s shoulder, a few silver blonde strands escaping from the red ribbon that held them together. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Edgar murmurs, his usually bold voice now quietened. Feeling the other’s breath tickle his neck, Gregory shivers slightly, then smiles. “Yes, it is,” he answers wryly. He shifts slightly, takes off his black cloak and instead lets it cover the both of them. 

“Do you believe in infinity, Violet?” Edgar asks after a few undisturbed moments, his eyes sliding shut in undulated calm. “Usually, no,” Gregory starts, “But now, it seems easy to believe.” He turns his gaze from the view to his companion, watching the moonlight stretching its fingers along Edgar’s cheeks, accentuating his angular features. The side of Edgar’s lips curve up into a half-smile, and he says, “I feel the same.”

Every second stretches and shrinks, wanes and waxes, as they stay there together, enchanted. Time is merely sand trickling away somewhere in a crook between rocks, unimportant. Gregory looks at Edgar with an artist’s eye, really looks, and all of a sudden understands all the endearingly worded poetry that one would write about another, because he could do that too right now, with his cold palm curled within Edgar’s warm ones.

Gregory does not know if it has been hours, minutes or seconds when he speaks again, but it is nevertheless insignificant. “Redmond?” he whispers, asking to see if the other is still awake. Edgar’s eyelids slide open almost instantly, revealing those eyes that were colored like desert jewels. “Hm?” he responds, raising his dangling feet to rest them on the roof’s edge. “Edgar…” Gregory speaks softly, using his first name instead. “I think I love you, you know.” 

“Really? Well, I think I love you too,” Edgar answers confidently, pressing himself even closer to the other boy, smiling. Gregory feels his heart begin to race faster until it threatens to beat out of his chest, and decides that it’s not a bad feeling. 

In fact, it’s a wonderful feeling.


End file.
